The Untold Moments
by DMSJ1995
Summary: What happened to the moments that were not told. Here are the moments of favorite characters from Originals. Untold moments that everyone might have been thinking of or wondered. What can happen? Follow and we will see. The scenes that we wished for and wanted to know more about.(R: T-M. I don't Originals.)
1. Chapter 1: Emotion Blisses

I know she was just trying to safe her people. But I am no barging tool for the witches. I got out of the pool and headed inside to get changed and warm. I also wanted to get away Sofia. If I stay any longer I might hurt her for all she did to me.

"Hey, I thought I checked on you. You okay?" Rebekah asked me from my door away.

"I am fine. Just happy to be unbound from Sofia. I really hope the baby okay." I said worried.

"I bet the baby is fine. The heart beat sounds good and heathly." Rebekah told me.

I smiled at her. I know she was trying to make me feel better about my child. I was worried that my child was hurt or something. I when I got done getting dressed. I looked over to Rebekah and asked,

"Where is Elijah?"

"He went out for a bit. He went to help Klaus with something." She told me.

"Oh. Okay." I said to her. I grabbed a shawl to help keep me warm.

"I need to know something. I saw how you and my brother looked at each other when everything was over. Do you have feelings for my brother?" Rebekah asked me.

I looked over to Rebekah. I didn't think no one was watching that. Elijah and I have something different. I do have feelings for him. I just don't know what I will do about it. I then said,

"Well, I do have some feelings for him. I just don't know what just yet."

"Well, I think he likes you. I haven't seen Elijah care for anyone like he does for you." She told me. I know she was speaking the truth. I can tell.

*Elijah's POV*

I never break my word. But I never let a person live if they go after my family. After I made sure Hayley was okay I went to keep my work. I went to stop Klaus. But also do something else. When I was finished I will make Klaus come home with me.

"Will brother, I won't do that any better." Klaus said to me as we left the church.

"She hurt my family and I was going to let her live. I gave Sofia my word that I won't let you kill her. I said nothing about myself." I told him.

"How is Hayley? Is she and the baby alright?" Klaus asked me.

"Yes. They are both fine." I told him.

"Good. Now this will send a message to the witches to not mess with us Mikaelson." Klaus said to us.

I didn't say anything. I was ready to get home and see Hayley is better. I have only felt this way towards three people, Tatia, Katherine, and Celeste. I told myself I would never let someone else like enter my heart until I met Hayley.

"What is on your mind brother?" Klaus asked me. I must have spaced there.

"I forgot to tell you. The bound between Hayley and Sofia was broken not that long ago. The witches can't harm her any more by Sofia." I told him truthfully.

"That is good. You have to keep that alliance with Davina. She will be very helpful in the future." Klaus told me.

"I will. I want to help Davina. Not using her." I told him.

"I know Elijah. We will help her." He told me.

We then got home. Or at less for right now. I am hoping one day I can return to my home in New Orleans and not outside of it. That I can show Hayley it one day. Also help her find her family. When we got throw the door there was Rebekah waiting for us. Hayley at the staircase. She was safe and fine. They both were.


	2. Chapter 2: Our First Meet

I came down here to help my brother. Not to find love for myself. I am always putting my family and people I care about first. But maybe this might be the first time I put myself first. After meeting her it all changed. I never thought I could fall for someone at first sight.

I was heading to seek out the witch that is after my brother. The one who brought us back to our home. Back to New Orleans. I got to this restaurant that might have a clue to why my brother and me back here.

"Hello, I'm looking for Jane-Anne Deveraux." I said to a woman. She looked like she just went through a lot today.

"Who is looking for her sorry to tell you she is dead." She told me.

"Well, then maybe you can help me." I suggested to her.

She turned and looked at me. By her face expression she knows who I was and what I was. She then said,

"I can't help you. Now get out and never come back."

I did what she said. But I know that won't be the last to see her. I will wait until I have a good time to talk to her. I know she will be alone sooner or later. I went to the ally next to her work. I stayed there for hours.

Just when I saw her come out to ally. It looks like she was going to pray for fallen witch. I know she was a witch. She was probably Jane-Anne Deveraux's sister. I heard that she had a younger sister. That must be the one.

"You know can't be practicing magic little witch." I heard a vampire say. Witches can't practice magic. What has this town gone too. I can't worry about that right now. I need to worry about my brother safety.

"I am just praying for my sister. Who you guys killed." She said to the vampires.

I know I have to step in now. No one should do this to someone who just lost a love one. I then quietly took all the guys out. They didn't see it coming. I then was right in front of Sofia Deveraux. I did my research while I was waiting for her.

"Well, Sofia Deveraux. I think you can help me now." I said to her.

"What do you need?" She asked me.

"I want to know why there is a witch looking into my brother. What him down here?" I asked her.

"Follow me." She said to me.

She then walked out of the ally. I followed right behind her. She walked me all the way to cemetery. I was stopped by an invisible force not letting me in. I looked at her weird and then looked around to see what was stopping me.

"A witch has to let you in. We protected these grounds." She told me.

"That's something new." I told her. I was standing there waiting for her to let me in.

"You can enter." She told me.

She then leaded me to a tomb that was in the cemetery. There was a bunch of witches standing around it like protecting it. There was something in there they didn't want to be found. But wanted protected.

"Bring her out." Sofia ordered one of the witches.

I stood there confused. They are hiding a person in there. I swear if they kidnapped my sister and have been holding her in there. I will rip everyone of these witches hearts out now. But instead of bringing out Rebekah like I thought they would they brought this other girl.

When I looked at her she took my breath away. She was so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes away from her. I thought I could never let anyone into my heart like that. But looking at her wanted to protect her and get to know her.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked me. She looked at me confused.

I looked over to Sofia confused. Who is this girl? Why does the witches have her? I then asked,

"Who is this?"

"This is Hayley. She is the reason we are having Klaus here to help us." Sofia told me.

"How is that?" I asked her. I was still confused about the girl.

"She is carrying Klaus' unborn child." She told me.

I looked at her surprised at what she said. But that couldn't be right. My brother maybe a hybrid and everything. But how would that be possible? But I somehow believed her. There will be always a way. I just need to let these witches to trust me and take Hayley with me for her safety.

After finding out everything. I convinced the witches to let me take Hayley somewhere safe and hidden. But I did it to protect her and keep her safe. I care for her. I fell for her since I first saw her. I give my word to always protect her. I will protect her until the end.


	3. Chapter 3: Pack Reunion

I always wanted to meet my family. That is all I wanted. Today is all day I get to. I get to meet the people I call family. My pack. Or the closest to my pack I can get. It is my family allies. The other pack that was first with mine.

"I can't believe we are going to have this house filled with werewolf. What has my life came too?" Rebekah said.

I looked over to her. She was just complaining. But she is mostly doing this for me. Rebekah has been one of the few that was nice to me. Except for Elijah. But I am happy she is going to be helping me with this.

"What is going on here?" Klaus asked when he and Elijah came into the house.

"I am having people over." I told him.

"Excuse me, what? You are posting to hidden away. Not known about. This looks like you are having a party. Not just few people over." Klaus said.

"Klaus, you don't tell me what to do. Tonight, is the only night I get to meet my family. I am going to meet them. I am going to have them here. We will be fine. I will have Rebekah here to help me." I told him. But I was making it clear to him that he doesn't have any say.

"Klaus, remember me telling you about Hayley's pack is werewolf until a full moon. It's the werewolf curse switched. Tonight, is the night Hayley will get to meet them. I think it would be a better idea to have them here. Then we know where Hayley and Rebekah are not being worried." Elijah said to Klaus. He was more convincing him.

Klaus looked at me and then to Elijah. The look in his eyes gave it away. He was allowing it. But I didn't care if he allowed it or not. I was going to meet them one away or another. Tonight, will be the night. I just walked away from them. I went into the kitchen to check on the food.

"Do you want me to stay and help?" Elijah asked me.

"If you want too? But I thought you had plans already to help your brother Klaus." I said to him.

"Yes. But my brother can handle himself. If you need me. I will stay here to help you." He told me.

I looked over to him. He was so sweet and nice. But I don't trust Klaus alone in the city. Who knows what trouble he can get into? What new enemies he can make? I then said,

"You should go with Klaus. Who knows what trouble he can get into without your wise wisdom. Any ways I can handle myself. I won't be alone. I got your sister. Between us two I think we got it." I told him.

"As you wish. But is there anything I can help now?" He asked me.

"Sure. I found some tables I was going to use for outside. Can you and Klaus please take them out and set them up?" I asked him.

"I think we can." He said. He then walked away to get Klaus.

It was that night. I had everything set up and ready for them all. I was excited to meet everyone. Eve came before the sun set to help a bit. Also, she brought the clothes for everyone to change into. One bad thing about changing.

I looked up to the sky and I saw the full moon coming out. It was time for me to meet everyone. I really can't wait. Then I saw clothes leaving the racks and cloth line. People were now coming out of the forest. Eve was introducing me to as many people she could.

"Hayley, follow me. There is one person I really want you to meet." Eve told me.

"Yeah. Sure." She told me.

I followed her into the house. There was standing a good-looking guy. A little rough at the edges but that wasn't bad. Then Eve said,

"Hayley, this is Jackson. He is alfa of the Crescent Wolf Pack. Jackson, this is Hayley."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Jackson said to me.

"You too." I said. Eve then left us alone to talk. I have a lot to ask him. He probably knows most of my answers. We talked for a while. He told me everything I wanted known. Even more.

"I know that probably a lot to take in." He told me.

"Yeah, it is. I am still kind of wrapping my mind around that you and me are post to get married." I told him truthfully.

"Yeah. That is probably the biggest. But you don't have to do it. Not if you don't want too. I am not going to force you into anything you will regret. We are not our parents." He told me.

"Thanks. One more thing. You are the wolf that has been watching me." I said.

"Yes. I wanted to protect you. That was my best away to that." He told me.

"Well, it worked. I did feel protected when I saw you." I told him.

We were just about to head back outside to enjoy the evening with everyone else. Jackson wanted to me to meet a few people from my bloodline. But we couldn't leave the room. I looked over to Jackson. This wasn't right. That door doesn't have a lock on it at all.

Then the fire started. It just grows by itself. We tried to break a window and everything. But nothing was working. Jackson gave me something to cover my mouth and nose, so I don't breath in the smoke. I know who was doing this. It was the witches. It was getting harder to breath and everything. But the next thing I know I was outside. Elijah was right beside me.

"Elijah, my friend is still in there. Please help him." I asked me between breaths.

Elijah went back into the burning house. He then came out with Jackson. I got up to my feet and looked at the house. The witches were trying to kill me again. That is just great. They know where I was. I went over to Jackson to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine." He told me.

Everyone else was coming over to us. I then saw Rebekah running over to us. She looked pissed off. I will ask about that later. Right now, I must make sure everyone else is fine. Once I got done with that it was that time. They went into the wood to change back. I said my good byes to them.

Just then the wolf that was Jackson was standing at the beginning of the woods. He was looking right at me. I looked at Jackson and said,

"I will break this curse. I promise."

He bowed his head in agreement. He then lifted his head and howled. I then heard the howl of my family. My pack. I declare it. This will be the last night they will go throw this pain. By our next seeing each other they will be human for good.


	4. Chapter 4: Forgiveness

I thought I know who he was. Looks like it was all a lie. He never told me the truth. He was someone I didn't know. But for some reason I still have feelings for him. But I don't want to. I don't know if I can trust him anymore.

I was hiding out in the cemetery from him. I really don't want to talk to him or seen him right now. I know he knows where I am. I was hiding in the place he showed me. But I kind of blocked him out. He probably already knows that.

I was looking throw different books and everything to try to distract my mind. For some reason I can't get him out of my mind. Just then like he know I was thinking about him. My phone goes off. I looked at it to see Kaleb. But his true name is Kol Mikaelson. I pushed my phone aside and didn't answer it. I really need to talk to someone. I grabbed my phone and texted Cami.

 _Hey you at work or home? I need to talk to someone._

 _At work. Come right over._

 _Okay. Be there in five minutes._

I then grabbed my jacket and headed out. I was now hiding in the crowd. I was doing everything I can to hide from him. I then got to Cami's job. I went throw the doors. I headed to the bar. Cami was always behind the bar.

"Hey. So, what's going on?" She asked me.

I took a seat at one of the stools and looked at her. I then said,

"I was lied too. He lied to me."

"Who did? What happened?" She asked me.

"Kaleb. But that isn't his real name. No. His real name is Kol Mikaelson. He was put into the body of Kaleb by his mother. He has been lying to me this whole time. I can't trust him." I told her.

"Oh Davina. I am so sorry. No one should go throw this. Mostly you." She told me.

"What I hate the most is that I still like him. But I can't trust him." I told her.

"Maybe you should hear him out. I am not saying you should forgive him. But just hear him out and see what he has to say. You deserve that. So, does he." She told me.

She was right. I do deserve some answers. He does deserve to tell me everything. I then asked,

"Do mind if we talk here?"

"No. I rather you it here so incases anything happens I am here to help you." She told me.

"Thanks." I told her. I then pulled out my phone and texted Kaleb meaning Kol.

 _If you want to talk about everything meet me at Rousseau's._

 _I promise you won't waste your time. I will be there soon._

I then went to a table by the window. I sat there waiting for him. Cami came over and gave me some water. I know she won't give me any alcohol right now. It's a smart idea. I need a straight head. I then heard the bell saying someone just walked in. I looked up to see him. He then looked around and stopped me.

"Hey." He said coming up to me.

"Hey." I said.

We then sat at the table. He sat across of me. I didn't say a word. At first he didn't either. But then he broke the silence.

"I know I messed up big time. But I do want you to know. My mother told me to follow you. I am the one who wanted to get to know you and wanted to get close." He told me.

"I want to believe you. But I can't." I told him.

"You can't or don't want too?" He asked me.

I didn't answer him. He was right. I could believe him if I wanted to. But I didn't want to right now. I want to put my walls up and block him out. I wanted to walk out now and never look back. I wanted to try and forget about him. But I couldn't. I have fallen for him to hard.

"Davina, I have fallen from you hard. I don't want to lose you. I will do anything to get your forgiveness and trust back." He told me.

I looked at him. I can tell he was tell me the truth. I sighed and gave him a small smile. Him sitting here looking at me. I can't stay mad at him. I can't hate him. I then said,

"You are going to have to work for it. It's not going be easy. But this can be the first step."

He smiled at me and took my hand. I let him. He then waved a waitress over and order us food. This is going to be a new start for us. I know he will do anything in his power to make it up to me. He might be the only true Mikaelson in that family. I think I am falling for him.


	5. Chapter 5: She Returns

I thought I never would have a chance to see her again. I thought she was going to be gone forever. But now and today is a new thing. Today that thought is not going to happen. I will get to see her again.

"Hayley!" Klaus was yelling my name.

I came from my room to the balcony. I looked over to see Klaus standing there. I then said,

"What?"

"You want to see our daughter." He said.

I just stood there. I was in shock. I was going to see my daughter again. He just looked up at me and asked,

"You are coming?"

I just ran down the stairs to where he was standing. We then left to go get our daughter. My mind was going everywhere. We drove for a while. All I could think of only her and what she might look like.

We then pulled up to this big house. Standing outside was Rebekah and Elijah. Elijah was standing there holding my little girl. I got out of the car and ran to her. I didn't stop until I was right in front of Elijah. He was smiling at me. I then took my daughter from his hands and held her.

Klaus came over to me and gave her a hug when she was still in my arms. I didn't want to put her down or let her go. I just held her in my arms. We went inside. I didn't want to put her down. I went and sat in a chair holding her still.

"She looks like you, Hayley." Rebekah told me.

"Yeah. But she has this look in her eyes. That tells she is a Mikaelson." I said looking into her eyes.

"A little sparkle in her eye." Rebekah commented. I looked at her and smiled. She was right she had a twinkle in her eye. Just like Klaus. I know I had this huge smile on my face. There wasn't going to any way that I will not stop smiling.

Later that day I put her down for a nap. It was nice being a mother to this beautiful daughter of mine. Klaus went back to town to make sure I can bring her home, and everything is ready for her. Elijah stayed behind in case I need anything.

"She is angel." Elijah told me.

"Yes, she is. I am happy to have her in my arms again." I told him.

"You are a great mother." He told me.

"Thanks." I told him.

"She is a perfect baby." Rebekah told us.

I looked over to her. I then said,

"She is. What name did Klaus give her?"

"Hope." She told me.

"That name fits perfectly." I told her.

When we got word that we can come home I started pack everything. This will be the last time I will be ever apart from her. She will never leave my side again. I was going to bring her home again. Bring her back to her family.

"I have never seen you so happy." Klaus said.

"I was happy before like this. But this is one of the moments." I told him.

"You ready to bring her home?" He asked me.

"Let's take our daughter home." I said.

I went downstairs where Rebekah was holding her. I went over to her. She handed me my daughter. My baby girl. My little hope. Hope will be coming home. Hope will be coming home to her family.

(A/N: If you have a favorite pairing or scene or character you might like me to do just leave it in the comments or message me. I would love to hear what moments you guys want to read.)


	6. Chapter 6: Alternate Meeting

I always wonder what my life would be like if I found my family first before being token by the witches. What would happen if Elijah found me out in the bayou instead. What if my life was different. How would everything be?

"Hayley, you wake?" Eve asked coming into my cabin.

"I have been awake since sunrise." I told her.

"You know you won't be doing that much when get bigger. You will want to see more." Eve told me.

Not that long ago I found out I was pregnant. I know who the father is. But I just don't get how is that possible. But it does matter. I will never see him again. Our pass will never cross. But there is one problem. The witches here in New Orleans want to use me for some reason. They tried to trap me already once. I just got away. With the help of my pack.

"We will see." I said.

We headed out to main area. I could see all these wolves coming in out. Those are my pack members. My family. They were cursed by a vampire named Marcel. This curse works different then our wolf curse. Instead of turning into a wolf on the full moon. They get to be human and on the rest of times are wolves.

*Elijah's POV*

"So, what you are telling me is there is a girl here in New Orleans that is carrying my brother's child?" I asked the witches.

"Yes. Her name is Hayley. She is somewhere out in the bayous with the wolves." Sofia told me.

I looked over to my brother. He didn't look believable. I'm not hundred percent believing either. But it does make since on how it could be.

"That can't be true. You are lying." Klaus said out raged.

"My sister won't give up her life if wasn't true. That is why she was doing that spell to prove it. She somehow got the blood of the girl." Sofia told him.

"Very well. I will go and see myself." I told her. Then my brother and me left the witches. I know my brother won't be joining me. He has other places to be. Also, it might be smart for right now if it was just me.

I headed towards the bayous, so I can meet this girl. When I was walking throw the bayou I felt like I was being watched. But I won't be surprised if I wasn't. She probably has her pack watching the bayou. I then heard a howl. It was like a warning howl. I just stopped and looked around. Wolves currently now.

*Hayley's POV*

I then just heard the warning howl meaning there is someone who shouldn't be in the bayous. I looked at Eve. She and me went hiding. The rest wolves went to hiding in the bayou. Then after a couple minutes a guy came into our camp.

He started to look around. All I wanted to do was attack him. He was in my home. What was he doing here? I was about to attack when Eve stopped me. She then touched her teeth to let me know he is a vampire. What is a vampire doing here?

I was going to take my luck with him. I think I can get the upper hand on him. I know this land better then him. I then left Eve we were hiding. I went get the upper hand from him. I then attacked him from behind. He somehow saw it coming. He had me pinned against a tree. Not hard or anything. He was gentle with me.

"I take it you are Hayley." He said to me.

"Who's wondering?" I asked.

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson. You know my brother." He said as he let me go.

"What do you want?" I asked.

I could see my pack members showing themselves for the woods. I could see Jackson in the front. I then looked back to Elijah. He is original. So, he is here for his brother. Why? Do they know about the baby?

"We know about the child." He told me.

I took a step back. Now Jackson was right beside me. I felt his fur touch my hand. I felt better today. I then said,

"Let me guess. You talked to the witches. I am not going to lie. I am carrying his child. How I don't know. But I am not letting them her this child."

"Don't worry. I am not here to hurt you. I want to help you. I want to protect you." He told me. I looked over to him. He was here to help me. I am confused. Why would he want to protect me?

"You want to protect me. You are helping the witches. The witches that tried to us me." I told him.

"I am not helping the witches. I am here in New Orleans to help bring the town back to what it was. To help safe my brother." He told me.

I could tell he was telling the truth. I feel like I can trust him. I looked down to Jackson and nodded. He backed off. I then looked back to Elijah and said,

"I'm going to trust you."

"I give you my word." He told me.

I then took him back to my cabin. I could see Eve standing on the porch waiting for me. I know the rest of my pack won't be far from the cabin. Mostly, Jackson. He has been watching over me since I came to this town.

*Elijah's POV*

I followed Hayley to the cabin she was walking over to. There was another person there. She was older then Hayley. The wolves were still staying close. They are protective over her. Is this her pack? What happened to them?

"Eve, this is Elijah. Elijah, this is Eve." Hayley introduced.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

We then went inside. We took a seat at a small table in the cabin. Eve didn't sit down. She went behind Hayley. Hayley took the seat cross from me.

"So, if you want to protect me. How are you going to do that?" She asked me.

"Well, for one I am going to keep the witches away from you. They will not bother you. Also, help keep you and pack hidden." I told her.

"Well, at less you can tell that I am not going any way." She told me.

"Yes. I can tell." I told her.

We talked bit longer. We came to agreement. I am going back into town and talk to Klaus to get him on our side. She is going to stay out here in the bayou for right now. It is right now the safest place. But I will come and visit to make sure she is alright.

I then got up and left. When I left I saw the wolves still hanging near mostly a big white gray wolf. That must be the alfa. Hayley came out to the porch and watched me leave. She is trusting her. I will not let her down.


	7. Chapter 7: Bayou

I know that the child was going to be different. But I never thought she would never have that gift. I would have never known if he didn't take me. I would never know my daughter was be able to make hybrids.

The last thing I remember was seeing Tyler in the backyard of the mansion. Then I am somewhere in the Bayous. It looks like an old campsite or something. Tyler then was standing there.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"In the armpit of the Bayous." He told me.

Then I saw someone at the end of place. It was a woman with blonde hair. She was looking right at me. I tried to get her help me. I yelled at her,

"PLEASE HELP ME!"

"She isn't going to help you. No one is. They hide in fear here in the Bayous because of Marcel. I found out a bit of things about you and that mark. You know that mark you have stands for a royalty to them. Your family was royal with another pack. This is what is left of them. Of your family." Tyler told me.

I looked around the empty place. It looked like it was abandon for years. My family lived here. I was from here. I then looked at Tyler. He wasn't alone now. There was a tall, buff guy standing there.

"You ready Dwayne?" Tyler asked him.

"Yes." Dwayne said.

"Take her inside then." Tyler ordered him. Then Dwayne picked me up. We went into the cabin. Tyler told Dwayne to retie me to an old heater or something.

"There is nothing against you. But Klaus ruined my life. I'm going to ruin his." Tyler told me. He really didn't seem like his self. He seems mad in the head. He was going mad in the head.

"Tyler, you know the Mikaelson's haves this vow to keep me and this baby alive and safe. They will come for you." I told them. Hoping someone realizes that I was missing.

"Let Klaus gets his hand on another army of hybrids. If he gets what he wants no one will be safe." He was going off.

"What are you talking about? You and Klaus are the last hybrids. He can't make anymore." I told him.

"That you know of. A werewolf pal's girlfriend who is a witch had a premonition about Klaus using that baby to make a hybrids army. Don't tell me that me that he doesn't know." Tyler spatted at me.

"I'm really getting tired of these witches telling me that my baby is a monster or something that is going to destroy everything. It's just a baby. He doesn't know. It's impossible." I spatted back at him.

He just ignored me then to Dwayne and said,

"It's time."

Tyler then had something in his hand. Was he going to kill me and this baby? If he does then Klaus is will end his life. Tyler and Dwayne came over to me. I was scared I started to beg him.

"Tyler, please don't."

Dwayne held me while Tyler stuck a needle into the side of my stomach. It hurt like hell. What was he going to do? Tyler then turned his friend and put the needle into Dwayne's neck. Then Tyler broke his neck. I looked away from it. I can't believe what he is doing.

"If everything is true then Dwayne will be better. Don't worry Hayley. He knows what he was getting himself into. Dwayne volunteered for it all." Tyler told me. Just then Dwayne came back alive.

Tyler has this smudged look on his face. He then came over to me and cut me on the neck with the knife he had. He looked at Dwayne and said,

"You have to drink from her."

Dwayne didn't heist. He came right over to me and sunk his teeth right into me. I was trying to be strong and show them that they will not scare me. But that was hard with all the pain. He then let go and started to act crazy. Tyler followed Dwayne outside. This was my time.

I went for the closest thing I can get my hands on. I couldn't get to the knife Tyler dropped. But there was a wood stake. I used that to help me get the knife. I cut myself free. I quietly went out the door. But I was stopped by Tyler. I saw Dwayne on the ground not moving. He was dead.

"You killed him." I said shocked.

"Yes. He was no more needed. Also, he was going mad because of it." Tyler said.

I didn't say anything after that. I must get away. I then hit him and fought my way out. When I got free from him. I just ran. I ran throw the Bayous. I felt like he was following me. I went behind a tree with the knife clucked in my hand. I was ready to stab Tyler. But instead it was Elijah.

"I thought you were in trouble. Looks like I was wrong." Elijah said.

I pulled him into a hug. I was so happy to see him. If he was here meaning Klaus wasn't that far. We then headed home. But first I told him about what happened. We were going to keep that just between us at the time being. I was ready to head home. Somewhere safe.


	8. Chapter 8: Lasting Love

When he died I thought I lost everything? He changed my life. He helped me find who I was. He made me feel not alone. I feel in love with him. A love that last forever. He was the only one that never lied to me.

Today was going to be a better day. Today I was going to bring my true love back. I was going to bring back Kol Mikaelson. My lasting love.

I had everything ready and set up. Today and right now I am going to change everything. I'm going to bring back Kol. I then went to work. No one know I was going to do this. I was not doing this for them. I was doing it for me.

When I got done with the spell I held my breath for a moment. Because nothing happened right away. I was scared that it didn't work. I then saw movement. Then Kol Mikaelson was right in front of me. I couldn't hold back. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I never doubted you for a second." He told me.

"You are back. I can't believe I did it." I said.

"Love, I am so happy to have you in my arms. But I don't think you want to be my first meal." He told me.

"Sorry." I said letting go.

I then went over to the stuff I brought for him. I handed him a pair of clothes. I then waited for him to change.

"So, I thought you would be hungry when you first come back. I asked Marcel for some of his blood bags." I said handing him some of the blood bags.

"Davina, you are amazing." He said.

I then left him to drink the blood I gave him. I went to clean what I used for the spell. When I got done I felt a pair of arms go around me.

"I so can get use to this." He told me.

"So, can I. I have one more gift for you." I told him.

"You gave me everything I could wish for." He told me.

I then turned around to look at him. I then gave him a small box. He looked at me and then opened the box. In the box was his daylight ring.

"How did you get this?" He asked me.

"Your brothers gave it to me after you died. It was nice having it close to me. I wore it around me neck next to my heart." I told him.

He then put it on his finger. He now has his daylight ring back on. We can live a life together now. He then looked at me and leaned down. He then kissed me. It was a passionate kiss. One I felt like it was going to last forever.

*Kol's POV*

I can't believe I'm back. My girl did it. I always known she was going to do it. She did it. I get to be with the love of my life.

"Can we go see Rebekah? I really want to see her." I told her.

I know Rebekah wanted to help bring me back. I know she was hurt when she had to do when she couldn't let Davina bring me back the first time. So, this second time was a gift.

We got my things and everything to head out. I took Davina's hand and ready to walk to our new life. I was ready to fight for this love. Master me being a vampire once again. I will not hurt her. She has given me the best gift I could have ever asked. She is my lasting love. Never have I ever stopped loving her.


	9. Chapter 9: My Heart or My Head

I have a huge choose. I'm stuck in the middle. Do I follow my heart or head? They both are saying two different things and I don't know who to listen to.

"Hayley, you know that I would never make you do anything against your will." Jackson told me.

"I know. I just need sometime to think this all over." I told him.

Jackson wanted to talk about our arranged marriage. I did talk with him about it for a bit until my mind started to go crazy. I really don't know what to do. I know this could help my pack. But my heart says something else because of Elijah.

When I got back to the compound I just wanted to go hide away. That was what I did. But my feet took me to the last hiding spot I wanted to be. Elijah's study. I love hiding there because people leave me alone even though they know where I was. Elijah really didn't care.

But I still went in and hide there. I was curled up on the couch in there just letting my thoughts wonder. I didn't even hear the door opened and closed.

"Are you okay my dear?" I heard. I got pulled out the fight between my head and my heart. I see Elijah standing there looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just was lost in thought." I told him.

"What were you thinking about if don't mind me asking?" Elijah asked me.

I don't know if I'm ready to tell him yet. I know he knows about the arranged marriage. But right now, he thinks I'm not going throw it. But truthfully, I don't know if I should or not. I need someone to talk to.

"Nothing important. I promise you." I told him.

"Okay. You know you can talk to me if something is bothering you." He told me.

"I know Elijah." I told him.

I then left him in his study. Who can I talk to about this? I can't go to Klaus. He won't understand. Marcel isn't someone I truthfully trust. I can either go to Rebekah or Cami. Maybe both.

I then saw Rebekah. I have a plan. I am going to talk to them both. I went over to her. I then asked,

"Are you busy?"

"No. Why?" She asked me.

"I need you come with me to see Cami. I need some advice. I think you two can help me." I told her.

"We then headed to where Cami works at. When we entered she was behind the bar like always? She saw me and gave me a smile.

"Hey Cami. Do you got time to talk for a bit? I really need some advice. I think you and Rebekah can help me." I asked her.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute." Cami said.

I went over to one of the booths. Rebekah came over to the booth with drinks.

"A water for the preggo. Alcohol for me." Rebekah putting down the glasses.

"Thanks Rebekah." I told her.

"No problem." She said.

Cami then came over to us. She sat across of me and Rebekah. She then asked,

"What do you need to talk about Hayley?" Cami asked me.

"Well, Jackson wants to go throw with the arranged marriage. We had a talk about it earlier today." I told them.

"What have you told him?" Rebekah asked.

"I have to think it all over. So, he is giving me time to think." I told them.

"What is holding you back?" Cami asked me.

"More like who?" Rebekah said.

"Are you not hundred percent about this because of Elijah?" Cami asked.

I didn't answer right away. Because yes it does have to do with him. I care for both guys. But I have two different feelings for them. I do care for Jackson. Elijah, I think he holds my heart. But could never show it because of Klaus.

"Yes. My head says go for it for your pack. It's the right thing to do. But my heart says don't. You are just going to hurt Elijah." I told them.

"Hayley, you know all I want is the best for you and my brother. I would say follow your heart. Jackson will understand if he cares for you that much. But this is your choose. I will follow you with whatever you decide." Rebekah said.

"You need to talk to both guys and tell them the truth. For right now that is the best you can do." Cami told me.

"Yeah. Your right. Thank you both for the help. Rebekah mind taking me back to the compound to talk to Elijah first. Then I will go talk to Jackson tomorrow." I asked her.

"Yeah. Less go." She said.

"Good luck Hayley. But remember all you mainly worry about is that child you are carrying." Cami told me.

"I know. Thanks again Cami." I told her.

She gave me a hug before we left. When I got back to the compound I went looking for Elijah. I then found him in his study. I knocked on his door. He looked up at me.

"Hayley, do you need something? Is everything okay?" He asked me.

"If you are not busy. Can we talk about something important?" I asked him.

"Don't worry my dear. I'm not busy. Come on in. What is on your mind?" He asked me.

I went into the room. I then closed the door behind me for some privacy. I then said,

"I need to know the truth about me and you. Because Jackson wants to go forward with the arranged marriage. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hayley, you could never hurt me. I want only happiness for you. That is all that matters for me. If this makes you happy. Then you should go with it don't let me stop you." He told me.

I didn't know what to say now. He kind of just made it harder for me to decide. I just went to bed to think a few things over before I talked to Jackson. When the next day came I got quick breakfast. Then Rebekah took me to the bayou to talk to Jackson.

"Hey Hayley. I didn't think you were coming out today." Jackson said coming over to me.

"I was wondering if we could talk in privacy?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Come on." He said.

I followed him into his cabin. I went over to sit at one of the chairs at the table. He closed the door to give us privacy. I know Rebekah was right behind the door waiting.

"Everything okay?" He asked me.

"I want to be truthfully with you. I don't want to hurt you Jackson, but I don't know if I'm ready to go throw with the marriage. I'm sorry." I told him.

"Please answer one question for me. Is it because of Elijah?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry. But yes. I can't give you everything and my heart when someone else has my heart." I told him.

"I understand. But if anything chances please let me know so we can see what happens." He told me.

"Deal." I told him.

When I got back to the compound I went right to Elijah. I did the one thing I have wanted to do in forever. I kissed him passionately. He kissed me back. I have made my best choose. I haven chosen my heart.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth

At first it was just a mission for my mother. But then I got to know her. When she finds out the truth she is going to hate me. So, I must tell her the truth before I lose her. I can't afford to lose her.

"Davina are you in here?" I asked.

Ever since I show Davina my little witch hides away. She has been spending her time there. I don't blame her. It is cool.

"Yes." She yelled.

I went in to see her laying on the couch in there with books all over. I couldn't help by laugh and smile. I then said,

"Light reading."

"Maybe. What's up?" She asked me.

"I need to talk to you. But I want you keep an open mind and heart." I said.

"Sure. What's going on?" She asked me.

I then cleared a spot for me in front of her and then sat down. I took a breath to calm myself. I was nervous about this. I don't want to lose her. She is literally the best thing that ever happened to me.

"I don't know how tell you this. But I am just going to say it. Knowing you are probably going to get mad at me. I just hope you can understand. My name is not Kaleb Westphall. It is Kol Mikaelson." I told her.

She looked at me. I saw the pain in her eyes. I know I just hurt her. I never wanted to do that. But I couldn't keep on lying to her.

*Davina's POV*

Wait, if he is Kaleb Westphall then what else has he been lying to me. He is a Mikaelson but how?

"What else have you been lying to me? Was all this a lie?" I asked him.

I need to know the truth. I need to know if all of this was a lie. If I was nothing. Why is telling me now? I need to know everything.

"No. What we have is not a lie. My mother wants to the white oak stake. She knows you have it. But I refuse to give it to her and lost you forever. That's why I am telling you all of this." He told me.

I could see sorrow in his eyes. He never really wanted to hurt me. He was made to do this. Lie to me. But why me?

"Then why me?" I asked me.

"Because one of the skate. Also, my mother has plans and she wanted me to watch you. But that was it. I was the one who wanted to get to know. Talk to you." He told me.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to get away from him. I was hurting that he lied to me. But at the same time, I wanted to stay with him.

"I believe you. But I won't lie and say everything would go back to what it was. My trust in you is gone for lying and everything. You will have to earn it back." I told him.

"I will do anything. I just don't want to lose you. You are literally the best thing in my life. I am falling in love with you." He told me.

I just sat there after he said those words. He is falling in love with me. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say I was falling in love with him. But the guy I was falling in love with Kaleb Westphall. I just need to know Kol Mikaelson.

"I want say those words back. But I don't know right now. I don't know you." I told him truthfully.

"It has always been me. I just didn't give you my real name. You know me. I promise you. I will show you." He told me.

He took my hands and held them. I know he was right. I will give him a chance. I do love him. He is the only one that have ever been there for like this. Also, was truthful. I want this to work. But we must tell the truth from now on.


	11. Chapter 11: My Biggest Fear

I have never been so scared in my whole life. I could not recall a moment I felt that way. But when I thought I was going to lose her I was scared for life. I couldn't lose her. I almost did.

We were walking in the group for Kierran's funeral. Hayley walked away from us after Klaus got her annoyed. I watched her go to where Cami was all the away up front. Something wasn't right with her. She had this cough. I hope she wasn't getting sick.

I kept an eye on her. But somehow, I lost her. I then heard someone yelled Klaus' name. I looked over to where he was heading. Hayley was on the ground. I ran to her side. She was not really breathing. But I could hear the baby's heart beat still. I then picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the compound. Klaus was right behind me. So, was Genevieve.

Klaus cleared the table for me to put Hayley down on. I couldn't hear Hayley's heartbeat anymore. I was getting scared. I can't lose her.

"Let me help. I know a spell that can help." Genevieve said.

"Don't touch her." I said annoyed. I don't trust her. Mostly, with these two most important lives.

"Elijah, she can help. She was once a nurse. Let her help." Klaus demanded me.

I then moved out of her way, so she can help Hayley. I felt helpless. I promised to protect her. But how can I do that when stuff like this happens.

"Klaus get me some chamomile." She demanded from Klaus. He did what she said. He came back with a small pouch with it in. Then Genevieve went to work. A few minutes went by. I could see Klaus getting unpracticed.

Genevieve then started to chant something I didn't understand. I could see that Klaus was going to lose it soon. It was all hitting him now. We could lose the baby and Hayley today. I was not going to let that happen.

"What is taking so long? We are going to lose child. What if I just take the baby out right now." Klaus said getting closer to Hayley.

If Klaus did that then we will defiantly will lose Hayley. I was not going to lose her. I went in front of Klaus and pushed him away. He was not going any where near Hayley in this state of mind. Genevieve then said,

"If you do that Hayley will die from blood lost."

"Klaus, you need to think straight. I know we can't lose this child. But we can't lose Hayley either. She is the mother of the child. Every child needs their mother." I told him.

It looks like I was getting throw to him. He calmed down a bit. But I could still see the worry written all over his face. Just then Hayley opened her eyes and shot up straight. Klaus and I ran right to her side.

"What happened?" Klaus asked her.

"Mikael." She said. I could see horror in her eyes. That was the last person I ever wanted her to meet.

I looked over to Klaus. He had the same worry and consured written on his face. How was our father here? He is dead. I need some answers.

*Hayley's POV*

When Elijah walked away to find out some answers for our questions. Klaus helped me off of the table. He looked at me with these worried eyes. I gave him a small smile to let him know we both were okay.

"I am fine and so is the baby." I told him to reassure him.

"It's good." He told me.

"I am going to up to my room." I told him.

I just wanted to get away from everyone for a bit. I just had to put up with a lot just now. I need to think everything over. When I was alone in my room I went over to the window to clear my head. The parade was just now passing the compound.

I then felt like someone was with me now. I was no more alone. But I know who it was. I don't even have to turn around to know it is Elijah standing there. I then said,

"If someone throw me a parade when I die. I will be so pissed."

"You almost did." He said.

I turned to look at him now. He looked at me with these eyes of fear. He was so worried for me. I don't blame him. I would be worried to if that was him. I didn't know what to say to him. He then said,

"In my whole life time I don't remember being so scared and worried. I almost lost you. You almost died. I couldn't do anything to protect you or help you. It scared me."

He feared of losing me. I never had anyone scared of losing me. But Elijah was. I then did something I needed to do. Knowing that he cared for me more then everything. I went over to him and kissed him. He kissed me back. When we pulled apart he was vanished away using his vampire speed. I don't regret it. I don't think he does either.

In his whole life I was the one that made him scared the most. Me almost dying scared him the most. I never could image. But standing here where he last was I could. Just thinking of the look on his face and everything. I know that he cared for me and there was something there.


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting Again

It has been long enough. I lost her once. I have been away from her to long. It is time to reunite as a family. No more being split. No more doing this alone. After everything we been throw it is time to be a family again. I got all my siblings back. Now I want to be reunite with my daughter.

"It's time to reunite the family again." I said to my family.

There was only one person who knows where Hayley and Hope was hiding. Freya was the one who was going to take us to them. I know I won't be just reuniting with my daughter. But with Hayley. A big apart of our family.

We then pulled up to this house out in nowhere. It was a beautiful place. We all got out of the car. I was nervous. I know my daughter doesn't know who I am really. I hope Hayley told her about us all. We went up to the porch. Freya then knocked on the door.

*Hayley's POV*

"Mommy, can I draw please?" Hope asked me.

"Sure honey." I said. I got her paper and everything she needs.

She gets that from Klaus. She has a love for drawing. I keep everything she has done. Just to hope one day I can show it to Klaus. Freya told me that today was going to change that. That today was going to be the day we all reunite again.

"Mom are you okay?" Hope asked me.

I have been districted since I talked to Freya. I know Hope was probably could tell. We have been close. I gave her a smile and said,

"I am fine honey. Mom just have waiting for some friends to come over."

I then heard the door. I looked over to Hope and gave her a smile. I then said,

"Just stay here. Draw me a picture."

I then went to the door. I looked throw the peephole. I see Freya standing there. I let out a breath. I opened the door and stepped out on the porch. I could see the rest of the Mikaelsons now. I could be happier to see them all again.

"Hello Hayley." Freya said.

"You did it." I said.

"Always." She said.

I gave everyone a hug. I stood in front of Elijah. I wanted to so something else instead of giving him a hug. But I gave him a hug for right now. A kiss later.

"Can I see her?" Klaus asked me.

"You guys can see her soon. But you must remember. She doesn't know who you guys are. But I have told her stories. You just have to give her time okay." I told them.

"We will my dear." Elijah said.

*Klaus' POV*

After we all talked about it all. Then Hayley went inside to get our daughter. I know Hope doesn't know who I am. But some day in time she will. Just must take time. For now, I am just a friend of Hopes.

The door then opened. I could see a beautiful little girl behind Hayley. There is my daughter. She is so beautiful. She looks just like her mother. Hayley then said,

"Hope this is my friends."

"Hi." She said. "Can I go play in the garden?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Hayley said.

Hope then went done the stairs to the little garden in the front. I looked over to Hayley. Hope has grown so much. I could never be prouder of her.

"She has grown so much." I said.

"Yes, she is." She said.

I will get to know my daughter. They were to much time token away from us. It was now time for make up what was token away from us. My family once again reunited again. Time to move forward.


	13. Chapter 13: Reunited as One

I never thought I would see them again. Mostly, when they are not posting to be near each other. When they took the hollow from Hope. They were never being going to be able go near each other or Hope. But looks like that is going to all change.

"Freya, are toy sure about all of this? I just don't want to give her hopes up on this." I asked her.

"I am sure about this. The Mikaelsons are going to reunite again." She promised me.

I just didn't want to give my daughters hope ups. It has been almost seven years since it all. When Freya came to me I really thought it wasn't anything true. But I have seen the research and everything. It looks like it will work.

I then went to talk to Hope. I haven't told Hope it until I was hundred percent sure. Now I am. Looks like we are going to need her. She is going to need to know. Hope has been home for a while. I wanted her to be home. Mostly, when we were getting close with this.

I knocked on her door. I know she was home right now. I asked her to tell me if she was ever leave she must let me know. I waited for a response.

"Yes." I hear hope says. I take that as if it was an okay to enter.

"Hey honey." I said entering the room.

"Hey mom." She said.

"We need to talk." I said.

"What is it mom?" Hope asked me.

I went over to where she was sitting on her bed. I sat down at the end of it. I don't know how I am going to tell her this. But I have too. She needs to know. I then took a breath and said,

"Your Aunt Freya has found something to bring back our family as one again."

"How? We can't be near each other." She said.

"Well, your Aunt didn't really tell me everything. But if she thinks she can find away to take the hollow and destroy it forever." I told her.

"Meaning dad can come home?" She asked me.

"Yes. They all can come home. But we are going to need your help with it." I told her truthfully.

"Whatever I have to do. I will." She told me. That's what I fear. But I trust Freya. She won't do nothing that will hurt my daughter.

When the day has finally came I was nervous as hell. But I was happy to know that after seven years it will all end. Today we will be a family again. I went into the living room. I wanted to be with my daughter.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said.

It was time. Freya and a few other witches she trusted. The spelled seemed like it was going well. But I was nervous. Hope was put asleep for it. So, she won't be in pain or anything. When the spell was over I held my breath. I was waiting for my daughter to wake up.

"She should be awake soon. Just relax Hayley." Freya told me.

Just then Hope woke up. I went right over to her. I hugged her. She hugged me back. We then waited for the rest of the Mikaelsons to come home. They were not that far from here. Just then they walked into our home. Hope ran right over to her father. I couldn't help but smile. The family was back as one.


	14. Chapter 14: My Choose

I know I must make a choose. My life and heart has been split into two. I don't know what to do. With it my heart has been split for two women. My true love or the love I have fallen for. I don't want to hurt either. But I must make a choose.

I have been thinking all of this over since I got my memories back of my family and Hayley. The promise we made for each other. Always and Forever. But now it's different. I have two different lives I have lived. I don't know which one to be. My first life with my family and Hayley. Or the second one with Antoinette.

I went to my bother's study. I want to let someone know that I am going out. So, if someone is looking for me then Klaus can let them know. I knocked on his door and waited for him to let me know to enter.

"Enter." Klaus said.

I walked into the room. Klaus was standing there working on something. It looks like the city. But I can't tell until it is done. He looked over at me when I entered the room.

"Elijah, what do you need?" He asked me.

"I just wanted to let someone know I was heading out to think. If anyone is looking for me please tell them I will be at the place where everything began. Trust me the people who will be looking for me will know where that is." I told him.

"I think one of them will know. But are you sure about the second one. Have you told her about it? Or anything about your life before her?" Klaus asked me.

"Yes, I have." I told him.

"Very well." Klaus said.

I then went to think. There was only one place I could think the best. I don't know why. But this place always helps me the most.

*Hayley's POV*

I just wanted to get away from everyone for a bit. I am happy to have the family back together as one. But I sometimes miss the quietness. So, I went to hide in the one place I can get alone time. But if this one person is in there I am going to leave. I don't want to be around him right now. It hurts seeing him.

I went to Elijah's study. It was my favorite place to be. Even when they were all gone. I still felt close to him when I was in here. I knocked on the door to see if he was in there. When there was no response I opened the door and looked in. No one was here. He must be somewhere out with Antoinette.

I went right over to the couch and relaxed there. I picked up the book I was reading. I just wanted to go somewhere else right now. A book is the perfect away to do that without leaving your home. I was all into my book until I heard the door open. I thought it was Elijah. I was going to leave. But when I looked up I saw Antoinette.

"Oh, I thought Elijah was in here. I can't find him anywhere." She said told.

"Nope. Just me and these fictional characters." I told her.

She just stood there looking at me. I thought that was a little bit funny. Not even a small smile. I know the women hates me and all. But just a smile won't hurt. I then sighed and asked,

"Did you ask Klaus or Rebekah? One of them might know where he is at."

"No. Thanks." She said.

She then walked out of the room. I tried to go back to my book but couldn't. I was to distract on wondering where Elijah was. He usually just hangs around the compound. Not letting his fiancé on where he was going. I then got up and went to find Klaus. If anyone he would know where he was.

"Klaus." I said when I saw him.

"Yes, Hayley?" He asked me.

"I was wondering. Where is Elijah? Antoinette was looking for him." I asked him.

"Well, she did come and asked me. I am going to tell you the same thing I told her. He is at the place where it all began." He told me.

I looked at him weird. Klaus then gave me a smile and walked away. I stood there and thought it all over. Then it hit me. I know where he is at. But does Antoinette? I then went to find Antoinette to let her know where he was. That was just the right thing to do.

*Elijah's POV*

I have been thinking everything over for a while now. But I hoped my answer would come soon. Looks like I was wrong. Neither of them has come. I was just about to leave when I heard someone coming. I looked over to see Hayley entering.

"Hello my dear." I said.

"Where it all began. Really Elijah? You do your best thinking here." She said to me.

"Yes. I know spuriously I do." I told her.

"I did tell Antoinette where you were. But I think she didn't care to listen to me." She told me.

I am not surprised Hayley tried to do the right thing most for someone she isn't fond of. But looks like my answers have finally came. I think I know what I am doing. My heart and head has finally come as one. But I will wait and see when I see Antoinette.

"Thank you for that. I bet she will find me sooner or later." I told her.

"Okay. So, you are okay? Klaus told me you had to think a few things over." She asked me consured.

"Yes, I am better. I have figured a lot out." I told her truthfully.

"Okay. I will let you be to think some more. I will see you when you get home." She said.

"Yes. I will see you when I get home." I told her.

I then went and waited for Antoinette to find me. It won't be any longer now. A few more minutes has passed. Then I heard foot steps coming. I looked up to see Antoinette entering. She was surprised to find me here.

"Elijah, there you are. I have been looking for you everywhere." She told me.

"Yes. I heard." I said.

"Why were you hiding here?" She asked me.

"I was not really hiding. But I needed to think a few things over. This place helps me think better." I told her truthfully.

"Really? Why?" She asked me confused.

I sighed. I thought her what this place meant to me. When we first got here I took her around and told her about this city and what it meant to me. Memories I had here. How everything began. So, she knows. But looks like she just doesn't care to remember.

"I told you that this place was where it all began. What it meant to me." I told her.

"Yes. Where you first meet her." She said. I think I hinted a bit of hatred in her voice.

I have finally had made my decision up. I looked over to Antoinette's hand and lead her to the stone bench. We sat there, and I then said,

"We need to talk. I have been thinking everything over on what I wanted to do with my life. I felt like I was split into two. I know I needed to make a choose on what I wanted to do. For you and my family. But also, for me."

"What have you decided? Because I do think it is time to go home." She told me.

I looked at her. I know this is the right choose. I took in a breath and let it out. Whatever I decided it is what best for me.

*Hayley's POV*

I know Elijah was thinking about what he was going to do with his life. He didn't know if he wanted to stay in New Orleans with his family. Or leave with Antoinette. Whatever he decides I am going to stand behind. Even if he decides to be with her. It is going to hurt me. But he did it for me when I got married to Jackson. So, it's my turn for him.

I went to hide away. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. But I know I must. I have all of emotions bundle up. I need to let them out somehow. I then went to find Freya. She and I have become close ever since the curse. She has always been there for me.

"Hey Hayley. What's wrong?" She asked me when I came up to her.

"I need to talk to someone before I blow." I said.

"We don't want that. What's on your mind?" She asked me.

"I think Elijah has decided on what he wants to do. I am scared that he chooses her. It kills me knowing he is happy with her. And I can't be with him once again." I told her truthfully.

"I know Hayley. But here is the thing don't you want him to be happy. Even if it is with her." She said.

"Yes. But it still does hurt. I just miss the time we were together." I told her.

"Then maybe you should tell him yourself." She said. She then made me turn around. Stand there in the door away was Elijah. Freya then left.

"I never know you felt that way." He told me.

"I didn't want you to. You are happy with her. I didn't want to ruin that for you. Just like you did it for me with Jackson. So, I wanted to do it for you." I told him truthfully.

"Well, then I should tell you I have decided on what I am going to do." He told me.

He then came closer to me. I just stood there. I didn't want to move. I liked having him near. But I never saw was coming next. He then pulled me close and kissed me. When we pulled away I looked at him confused.

"I have chosen to stay. To be with you. I am happier here with you Hayley. I have chosen you. It was always you." He told me.

*Elijah's POV*

It was always got to be Hayley. She was my true love. My always love. She has my heart and always will. New Orleans is my home. I wanted to stay here with my family. I wanted to stay and make everything better. I know I messed up a lot when I didn't remember. But I feel like everything is going to get better.


	15. Chapter 15: Always and Forever

Always and forever was the motto to us. It was the two words we lived by. It meant family. It meant us always and forever being there for each other. Now we live up to it by doing what has always meant to be done.

"What are we going to do?" Hayley asked us.

"We will do what we do best. Protect each other and this town." I told her.

We will not let our town ruin. Our family will not hurt because of the treat. We will grow because of it. I won't let it happen.

The hollow was killing my daughter. It was killing this family and town. There was only one thing we can do.

"There is one thing we can do safe it all." Elijah said looking at me.

"Yes. That might be the only way." I said.

I'm not happy about it. Separating the family again. Putting my daughter throw that pain. But we must protect each other. It is not the best thing. But the only thing.

"No. We are not doing that again. There has to be another way." Hayley said sadly.

"There is another way. But it won't be that easy." Freya said coming into the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Instead of putting the hollow into you guys. We find a way to put it into something else and destroy it." Freya told us.

"How could we do that?" Rebekah asked.

"Like always together." We heard someone say from the door. Standing there was Davina, Kol, and Vincent.

"Then what are we waiting for. What do you need?" I asked now more determined then ever.

We went to work trying to figure out how to make this work. We are working as a family. Keeping our motto close to heart. Always and Forever.

"I think I have figure something out. But you are going to trust me." Davina said. She had hope in her eyes. I know that everything was going to work out.

"What do you need?" I asked.

Right after that we went right into action. Davina told us what she needs. She then went to set up. I didn't wait. I will get whatever she needs.

When I came back to the compound everything was ready. It looked like how it was the set up the first time. I saw my daughter standing there waiting there nervously.

"Everything is going to be okay." I told her.

"Last time you said that the family separated." She told me.

"I promise this time that won't happen." I told her.

I then went to help Davina with whatever she needed. Davina, Freya, and Vincent did what they needed to do. We just stood back and waited. All I could do is keep my eyes on my daughter. My everything. My world. There was a blue light came from her then it was gone. We waited for them to tell us it was over.

Just then it went quiet. There was no sound at all. Davina then turned to us smiling and said,

"It's over."

I couldn't help but smile. It was over. I went over to Hope and hugged her. I then turned to the family. I smiled at them and said,

"Always and Forever."

"Always and Forever." Everyone said.

That motto will always be with us. Always keep us close no matter what happens. Always and forever means family. Family is always and forever.

(A/N: I put this chapter in the honor of the show Originals and it finally coming to a peaceful ending. I put this chapter out today to say thanks to the show Originals for everything they have gave us. From the tears to the smiles. That show will always have a place in my heart. Always and Forever.)


	16. Chapter 16: Never Forgotten

When I look at her all I see is her mother in her. She even acts like her. Ever since she lost her mother she hasn't been the same. I know she misses her. So, do I. But I won't let her forget about her.

I went to Hope's room to talk to her. This talk is needed because she needs to remember and know. I then knocked on the door and wait for a response before I enter. I then hear,

"Enter."

I enter the room to see Hope sitting on the bed. She must have been studying. Looks like she is going to take a break.

"Let's go for a walk." I said to her.

"Okay. I need a break any ways." She told me.

She got off her bed and came over to me. I was going to take her someone important to me. Some where she needs to be.

"So, where are we going?" She asked me.

"Some where I should have token you right after we reunited." I told her.

We then came to the cemetery. Hope looked at me weird. I didn't say anything until we got to where it all began. I'm surprise that it still standing. Even throw all that cemetery been through.

"What are we doing here?" She asked me confused.

"I know your mother told you our story. But how much do you know of her story?" I asked her.

"I know she came here to find her family but not much. She told me a lot about your guys." Hope told me.

"Well, she told you our story. It's just right that I will tell her story." I told her.

"Okay." She said.

I lead her to the bench in that space. I don't know where to begin. Looks like I just start at the start.

"I met your mother in Mystic Falls. I then saw her again here in this spot. She was pregnant with you. The witches were using her and you against me." I told her.

"I remember mom telling me that. The witches did so much to her to hurt or try to kill me did a lot to her. But you and Uncle Elijah took care of all of them. Aunt Becks was mostly her babysitter." Hope said.

"Yes. We did leave her with your mother a lot when she was pregnant with you. But your mother and Rebekah had this bond that I never got. Your mother was a brave, strong, loving women. She did everything she could do to protect you." I told her.

We started to walk some more while I told Hope about Hayley's point of view of this all the best I can. But I know that Elijah could tell her more.

"Hope, I know you miss her. But I want you to know she is always with you. She is right here in your heart. You look like her. Also, act like her." I told her truthfully.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. Really. When I look at you I see all the best qualities your mother had. Also, her beauty you got from her." I told her.

I saw her smile. I know she needed to hear all this. I hope this will help her. Make her grow some into the women her know she was going to be.

"You are growing into the women your mother always knows you were going to be." I told her.

"Thanks dad. I really needed this." She told me.

"I know. You know you can come to anyone of us if you want to talk about her. We would be happy too." I told her.

"I think I will. I want to be closer to her. I feel like I'm losing her in me." She told me.

"You never will lose her. If you feel like she is slipping away just come to one of us and we will help you remember." I told her.

We then headed back home. I will not let her ever forget Hayley. The family and I will always remember Hayley and let Hope always to remember. She will always be in our hearts. Never be forgotten.


	17. Chapter 17: Last Dance

I know at the end I will get to see her again. I will be with my brother. That is how it always been. Now I can finally find the end to it all. Be with her again. I can give her that dance I promised her. Be together now and forever.

I was sitting there on the bench with Klaus. Rebekah just left us. Klaus has given our sister a gift of a life time. The one thing she always wanted. What a best thing to give her as a good bye. Her life back. Now it's time for us to do what's needed.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me brother." Klaus told me.

"Thank you, Klaus, for always and forever." I told him.

We then got up and stood in front of each other. I broke the last white oak stake in half. I handed one piece to Klaus. This is how it was going to end. Together. I looked Klaus into his eyes and we didn't say anything else. We didn't need to. We then lend into each other. The stake then ended it all. We were gone.

I looked around to see woods. Where were we? I looked over to see Klaus standing there with me. We were somewhere in woods. How did we end up here? Where is here? We were not in our lives any more. But where are we?

"Hello Klaus, Elijah. About time." We heard behind us.

We turned to see Hayley standing there. She was standing there smiling at us. I know we were going to see her again. I smiled at her. I thought I was never going to see her again. Not until a long time. I stepped closer to her.

"Hayley." I said.

"Welcome to the afterlife." She told me.

"This is the afterlife. Why is it woods?" Klaus asked.

"It showed you what you wanted. People you wanted to see again. I thought of the love ones I lost, and I was here. They were here waiting for me. So, I was here waiting for you two." She told us.

"You have been waiting?" I asked.

"Yes. I have. Also, watching. You guys have done great with her. She is a beautiful young lady who is ready for the world and whatever it throws at her." Hayley told us.

"Hayley, I don't know what to say. I wanted to say a lot when you were gone. But now I am lost for words. But one thing, you are a great mother. Hope has turned into this beautiful woman because of you." Klaus told her.

"Also, all of you guys. But Elijah, you do owe me something." She told me.

"Yes, I do. I owe you a dance." I told her.

She put out her hand. I took it and brought her to me. I then started to slow dance with her. The dance I owed her. I have gotten my love back. I can be with her forever and always. A happy ending, I always wanted.


	18. Chapter 18: Never Alone

She has lost a lot throw her life. More a young girl like her should have. But of course, I know how that feels. I don't want her to think she is going to be alone. I felt like I was alone most of my life. I will never let her feel that way. She will never be alone.

I know right now she is going to need someone in her life. I am going to be there for her. I won't let her be alone. We both were going to Mystic Falls. She is going back for school. But I am going for the cure and her. But mostly, her.

Hope got back before me. I had to take care a few things before I came here. Now I am here, I nervous as hell. I was standing there in front of the school. It looked great. I saw Caroline coming out of it to me.

"Hello Rebekah." She said.

"Hello Caroline." I told her.

"Klaus told me you were going to be showing up." She told me.

"Yeah, that Klaus for you. So, many surprises in that man." I told her.

It still hurt thinking about him. We had a small thing for him and Elijah. Just the family. Our away to move on and say our good byes. Even though we said it that night. But it still didn't feel right until we did the proper away.

"Yes, he is. Come on in if you are ready." She told me.

I see Ric standing there. Looks like they did something smart. I went up to the porch. Ric looked at me. He then said,

"You can come on in Rebekah."

"Thanks." I told him when I entered the place.

"Rebekah, I have to ask and make sure. Are you sure this is what you want?" Caroline asked me.

"Yes. But before I take it I want to talk to my niece Hope." I told her.

"Okay. She should be in her room." She told me.

Caroline then took me to Hope's room. I am not surprised that she is here. I know this past week was rough on her. Some time alone is good for her. But I need to talk to her before I make my best decide. Caroline knocked on the door.

"Enter." I heard Hope yell.

"Hope, you have someone here to see you." Caroline said when she opened the door.

Hope turned around from her work. She was painting a family portrait of the Mikaelsons. It was beautiful. She looked at me surprised. She then asked,

"Aunt Bex what are you doing here?"

Caroline then left me and Hope alone. I shut the door behind me, so we could have some privacy. I then said,

"I came to talk to you."

"Okay. What's up?" She asked me.

I went over to her bed and took a seat. I patted the spot next to me. She put her brush down and joined me. I then said,

"You know that the cure is here. Your father saved it for me."

"Yes." She told me.

"Well, I am going to take it. But I want you to something before I do. I made a promise to your father and mother when you were just a baby. I would protect you and keep you save. I am still going to do that when I am a human. But I also what you to know that I am going nowhere." I told her.

"What do you mean you are going nowhere? I know you and everyone else will always be here for me when I need you guys." Hope told me.

"Yes, we are. But what I am telling you is that you will not be alone here. I am staying in Mystic Falls. I am not going anywhere. No time soon. I know how it feels losing everything you love and feeling so alone. But I want you to know you are not alone. You will never be alone." I told her.

"Really Aunt Rebekah? You are going to put your life on hold for me. I can't let you do that." Hope told me.

"I will not be putting my life on hold. I will be living it here with you. With family." I told her.

Hope looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at her. I know that is what she needs to hear. She then gave me a hug. I hugged her back. I then let go and told her,

"On vacations and breaks we can always head home to visit. But I know this where I belong. This is where I should be. Here with you. Do you get that?"

"Yes. So, you are going to be my guardian for right now?" She asked me.

"If you want me to." I told her.

"I won't love anything better. My mom and father won't want anything more. The one person who will do everything to make sure I have the chances at life and happiness." She told me.

"I would agree with that. So, now I am going to go take that cure. Do you want to be there with me? I won't mind at all." I told her.

"Can I?" She said.

"Come on." I told her.

We then headed to Caroline's office. I know everything is going to change after this. But you know what I am happy it's going to change. At less Klaus and Hayley know that their daughter will never be alone. I won't let her. As long as I live.


	19. Chapter 19: Always Forgiveness

When we lose something or someone it hurts. But we will always have the memories. The people to help you. When I last my mom, I died inside. She was my everything. But I wasn't alone. My mom never wanted me hate what we couldn't change.

I know she doesn't blame or hate how it all went down. I need to do what she would always tell me to do. To forgive. There is someone I need to forgive.

I went to my Uncle Elijah's study. I know he would be in since he remembered. I took a breath and knocked.

"Enter." I heard him say.

So, I went in. He was in one of his suits sitting behind his desk. I looked around the room thinking of my mom. She always loved this room because she felt closer to Uncle Elijah.

Uncle Elijah looked up from what he was doing and asked,

"Is everything okay Hope? Is there something you need?"

"Yes, there is something I need. We need to talk." I told him.

He looked at me consured. The last time my Uncle Elijah and I tried to talk it didn't go so well. He got up from his desk and came over to me. He then led me to the couch in the room.

"What is on your mind?" He asked me.

"Ever since everything happened, I have been blaming people. I know my mom never raised me to be like that. I don't want to be like that. I mostly blamed you for it all. I'm sorry. I forgive you for everything. I know it wasn't your fault." I told him.

"Hope, you don't have to apologies to me. You had the right to blame. You lost your mom. You had all rights to hate." He told me.

"I still want to. It's the right thing to do." I told him.

"I accept your apology. Your mom would be so proud of you." He told me.

"I know. She was so happy for you." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked me confused.

"I was listening into Aunt Freya's and my mom talking one day. My mom was talking about her trip seeing you. She said it did hurt but she was happy that you finally found peace and happiness." I told him truthfully.

"Funny about that day. When I saw her and started to talk to her, I felt something. I could tell there was a connection there. I just couldn't explain it. But wanted to connect to it." He told me.

"Your guys love connection never died. She knows that. That's why she couldn't stay longer. She knows if she did, she was never going to leave. She couldn't do that to you or me." I told him.

"Always putting others before herself. You definitely get that from her." He told me.

"I have a lot from her. Everyone tells me. I miss her Uncle Elijah. I miss her every day." I told him truthfully.

"I do too. There isn't one day I don't think about her. She is always on my mind." He told me.

He then pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. It was nice talking about her. My mother was right. Forgiveness is the key to happiness.


	20. Chapter 20: Lost Sister

I always thought my family was completed when my daughter entered the world. But looks like I was wrong. Our family always had their secrets. This one takes the cake. She was posting to be dead. That is what we were told when we were a child. That was what I believed. But looks like I was wrong.

What was I post to think when a random women shows up and says she is your sister? A sister that was post to be dead for more than thousand years now. I don't believe it. Not at all. This can't be right. Someone was trying to mess with my head.

"Klaus, how don't you believe it. We have seen things happen when it shouldn't be possible. You can't believe this." Elijah told me.

"I don't believe it. She died more then thousand years ago. You want me to believe that this person standing here in front of me is my sister. A sister I thought was dead. It is unbelievable." I told him.

I can't believe of all people Elijah was following for this. How could he be? He wasn't even born. Yes, neither was I. But at less I can listen to my head and not some fool lies. But here is Elijah eating up every word. Really, how can you believe it?

"I understand where you are coming from Klaus. Believe me. But I have a gut feeling she is telling us the truth. She wants to help us. We need more allies then enemies. Why don't we take her back home and see what the others think?" Elijah suggested to me.

"Take her somewhere my daughter is. What if she here to help take her away? No, I can't, and I won't." I told him.

"I am not here to harm you or anyone in our family. I want to help you. Mostly, if it stops Dahlia. I defiantly want to help. No one should go throw what I went throw." Freya told me.

I looked over to her. I just wanted to attack her right now for saying those words. I don't believe her. She is here to help Dahlia take what is most close to my heart, my daughter. I know Hayley won't let it happen. But I must do something to help.

"What if we block her magic? Would you then let me take her back with us? If everything falls apart and she does betray us I will rip her heart myself. Deal?" Elijah asked me.

I could tell he wasn't got to give up on this. I don't get why. But I think I can do that. Hayley and my daughter stay away. I don't want this woman near them. Mostly, when I don't trust her, and she is getting everyone else on her side.

"Fine. I will go get the shackles and be right back. Keep an eye on her." I told Elijah before vampire speeding back home.

When I entered the compound I see Hayley walking around our daughter. I walked right over to them. She looked at me and know something is wrong. She then said,

"What is wrong? Please tell me that there is nothing horrible about to walk throw that door right now."

"Well, I won't lie to you. I'm here to get the magical shackles to put on a witch that says she is my dead sister. I was kind of wondering if you and Hope go somewhere until this is all taken cared of." I told her.

"What are you talking about? Where is Elijah, I thought he was with you? I am going nowhere if there is someone coming here with my family still here." She told me.

I couldn't help but smile when she said those last words. Her family. I then told her,

"There is a witch that says she is my so call sister Freya. But Freya died before I even was born. Elijah was still in my mother stomach when she died. But looks like she is so call alive. She was taken by Dahlia. Elijah is with her watching her."

"So, you want to bring her here. Why? What if she is helping that bitch who wants take our daughter?" Hayley asked me.

"That is why the shackles are going on her. We are bringing her here to question her on terms. Elijah believes the lies that is coming out of her mouth. So, he wants her here." I told her.

"Will I don't want to be far if you guys need help. But I don't want our daughter be near her if she is going to try to take her for that bitch." Hayley said.

"How about you stay in one of our studies and we can get Davina to spell it for us to protect you guys. So, you are near to help. But our daughter is hidden away and protected." I suggested to her.

"Fine. But I will be listening." She told me.

"I won't except anything else." I told her.

I then went to get the shackle. I went back to Elijah. He was still where I left him. I came over him and Freya. They looked at me. I showed them the shackle. I then said,

"Are we ready?"

"Yes. If this is the way to get you to trust me Klaus, then go ahead." Freya told me.

"Even when I do this, I still don't trust you." I told her truthfully.

"Klaus keep an open idea. Is Hayley and Hope safe?" Elijah asked.

"They are fine and away. Don't worry Elijah. If I had a choose, they won't be there still. But she was stubborn and wanted to stay. Incase we need help and she didn't want to leave her family." I told him.

"I am not surprised. But she is hidden away though?" He asked.

"Yes. She should be in one of the safest places. Then our little friend is going to protect them." I told him.

I then put the shackles on Freya and we headed back to the compound. Looks like Hayley got the rest of the family back here. They were all waiting there for us. I couldn't see Hayley or Hope anywhere. I wonder whose study room she is in.

"Freya." I heard Finn say.

"Hello Finn." She said to him.

"Finn, you really think this is her. I thought she died when you were both young." I said.

"No, that is the story our mother told our father. So, he won't question her or hate her. But I always know the truth. It haunted me for my whole life." He told us.

"Because you were our mother's little follower. You kept her secret and never told us. Even when we left our parents." Rebekah said getting annoyed.

"After not hearing or seeing her ever I thought she died. I never thought she was alive. I thought I was protecting you guys when I didn't tell you guys." Finn told us.

"You guys are believing her. How?" I asked.

"Of course, you don't believe her. She could be your twin and still not believe her." Kol said.

"She could be helping Dahlia." I told them.

"If she was. She would have tried something right now." We heard someone said.

I looked up to see Hayley standing at the stairs. What is she doing? I went over to her. She was posting to be with our daughter. Not down here. Elijah joined me. I then asked,

"What are you doing? Who is with our daughter?"

"I wanted to meet her myself. Don't worry. I won't leave our daughter unprotected. Davina is with her." Hayley told me.

"You need go back. If anything happens at less one of us will be with her to protect her." I told her.

"Klaus nothing is going to happen. I have feeling. If anything does. I know Davina will take good care of Hope. I am going nowhere, and you can't make me." She told me.

She then walked right past me and looked at Freya. She turns and looked at all of us. She then said,

"I feel like she is telling the truth. She isn't here to hurt us. Why would she lie about being a Mikaelson? If I was her, I would try hide it. Not boost it. You guys have a lot of problems and drama. But here she is. Saying she is your sister. I would believe it."

Hayley then took off the shackles and gave Freya a smile. Freya then gave Hayley a hug. Hayley was taken off guard, but she hugged her back. When they let go Freya then said,

"Thank you. I promise you I am not lying."

"I believe you. You can see your siblings. I am going to get your niece, so you can meet her. Klaus try to stop me. It will end really badly." Hayley warned me.

I know Hayley was going to do what she wants. I just must stand behind her. She won't do this if she didn't believe it. She won't put our daughter in that danger. So, I will stand behind her judgement. If she is wrong and hell breaks loose then I will never let her live it down.

She went and got Hope. Davina came down with her. The family was getting to know Freya. Hayley then let Freya meet Hope. Standing here looking at this. It feels like my family is complete. But I can't let it be true if ends up bad.


	21. Chapter 21: True Harvest Story

When you thought you were going to be doing good but was so wrong. But instead being sent to your nightmare. No one willing to help you. Just one person. My true savior.

The Mikaelsons wanted to know the true story of the harvest girls. I don't know what everyone else told them. But I will tell them the truth. The reason I wanted the witches of New Orleans to end.

"So, what do you know of the harvest?" I asked them.

"Well, Sophie told us that you guys restore balance for the witches. Also, you will be more powerful in the end." Klaus told me.

"Did she tell you how it will all go down?" I asked her.

"Just a simple cut or something." Rebekah told me.

"She lied to you all. I know why she lied. Sophie is tricking you all to help her." I told them.

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked.

"How about you start at the beginning of the story? Then if we have any more questions after we will ask." Elijah suggested.

"Deal. The Harvest was known for it being a myth to some people. But to the witches it wasn't. It's four young witches to be choose for good. They never really tell us anything. We were all lined up in a line and the elder then would mark us with something on forehead. The ancestor then would tell the elder who are the lucky one." I was saying.

"Okay. So, lucky." Rebekah commented.

"Your telling me. Just wait. They treated us like royal. Like were princess. But they never told us the truth. They told us we would just have to give a little bit of blood and then we would get into sleep. The ancestors would guide us until we wake. When we wake, we would be more powerful? Easy right? But that wasn't the truth." I stopped to see if they had anything to say. But they didn't. I just continue the story.

"When the time have come, they leaded us to the cemetery. Everyone was there from the witches. Everyone knows the truth. No one except for one tried to stop it. Sophie tried to stop it. But it was to late. They are ready started. The first witch went up. Everything seemed fine until the elder grabbed her and cut her throat." I was saying until Hayley interrupted.

"They killed them!" Hayley said.

"Yes. It was the true away the whole time. We tried to run but we were held by others. I tried to get someone to stop this. But one did. My own mother won't stop it. I waited my friends get killed right in front of me. When it was going to be my turn it was like my wishes were heard. Vampires came out of no where and stopped it. Marcel grabbed me and took me away. He saved me." I told them.

"So, you have all that power just in you." Rebekah said.

"Yes." I said.

"Then why would Sophie want to go throw with it now if she tried to stop it?" Klaus asked confused.

"One of the girls that were killed was her niece. She wants to bring her back. They think if we were all killed then we will see the ancestors and then come back to life. But I don't know if that is true if they lied about the whole thing." I told them.

"So, she just wants to bring back her niece. What if it was all a lie like you said?" Rebekah said.

"Then Davina would die and none of them would come back. I will not let anything happen to her as long as I live." We heard behind us.

I know who it was. It is my savior. The one person that cared the most about me. Marcel then came up behind me. I looked up at him and smiled. I know he won't let anything happened to me. He is mine protect and my only family I have.

"Now you know the whole new story." I told them.


	22. Chapter 22: Always My Sister

I always wanted a sister. But I never thought this was the away I was going to get one. Even if she wasn't blood. After everything we went throw and she has done for me. How can't I count her as my sister.

"I guess I will take her to the mysteries doctor. If you two are so busy." Rebekah stated to Klaus and Elijah.

I needed to get a check up to make sure me and my baby are alright. But I couldn't just go to any doctor. There was this one out in the bayous. She said she will help me.

"Thank you, little sister." Klaus said.

"Don't thank me because I know you made me her babysitter for life." Rebekah said.

"You are not her babysitter. You are helping out." Elijah told me.

"If there is going to be a problem. I will just go alone. I will be fine." I told them.

Rebekah was making a big deal over nothing. I don't get why. I could go by myself and be fine.

"No. Not when people are out to kill you and that baby." Elijah said. I know he ment it.

"I agree with my brother. You will not be going no where alone." Klaus told me.

"Fine. Just be ready tomorrow. That is when she will see me." I told Rebekah.

"Fine." She said walking off.

When the next day came, I went downstairs for breakfast. I saw Elijah and Klaus already there. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and took a seat.

"So, when is your appointment with that witch doctor?" Elijah asked me.

"Later this afternoon after she closes." I answered him.

"Why after she closes?" Klaus asked.

"It's for me and the baby protection. I think its okay." I told him.

"Okay. Every well. Well, Elijah and I will be busy all day and won't be back until later." Klaus told me.

"What business do you have to do?" I asked looking at them both.

"Just a few things to take care of for your and the baby protection." Elijah answered me.

"Good morning Rebekah. Sleep well?" Klaus asked Rebekah.

"What do you want Klaus? I am already babysitting this one. So, what else do you want from me?" Rebekah asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering how you slept. You are not babysitting. You are helping family." Klaus told her.

She didn't say anything. The day went by. It was getting close to my appointment time. Rebekah and I headed to the doctor.

I have been thinking a lot of things. I know Rebekah didn't like this. But I know she is just hiding her true feelings. She likes me as family.

When we got to the place it was dark out. The women were waiting for me out front of a small cabin. I got out of the car. Rebekah was right behind me.

"Hayley." The women said.

"Yes." I said.

"Come on. But she can stay out here. I don't need her to brother my work." She told me and Rebekah.

"No. I come." Rebekah protested.

"Rebekah, I will be fine. I will be right out. I promise. They aren't must can happen." I told her.

"Be right out. Or else there will be trouble." She told me.

"Okay." I said.

I then followed her into the place. She took me into a small room. Just then I heard the door closed. I went over and tried to open it. But it was locked. What is happening?

I looked out the window. There were people coming out of the woods. I need to think. I saw the window and quick thinking. But then the witch came into the with other.

*Rebekah's POV*

When I came around, I got off the ground. The bitch of a witch must have done something to me. I ran right into the cabin for Hayley. Hayley wasn't nowhere in sight. I needed back up. I had to call him.

"What is it Rebekah?" I heard Klaus say when he answered.

"Hayley is missing, and I don't know what happened." I told him truthfully.

"Rebekah, you had one job. I am on my away." He told me. Then hanged up on me.

Not even a few minutes Klaus showed up. He didn't look happy. He came over to me. I was waiting out front. I didn't know where she was or what happened.

"How could you do this Rebekah?" Klaus asked. More like yelled at me.

"Hey, don't take it out on me. I am worried too." I told him.

Just then someone was coming out of the woods. We turned around looking to see who was coming. Then Hayley came out of the woods all dazed and everything.

I ran right over to her. I do care for her. She was not just someone I am babysitting. She is family. She is like my sister.

"What happened Hayley? You don't even have a scratch on you." I said looking over to Klaus.

"I don't know." She told me.

"How don't you not have a scratch on you?" Klaus asked looking at her.

"The baby must have healed her." I said looking at Hayley.

"Can we go home?" She asked her.

"Yes. Come on Hayley." I said coming over to her.

When we got home, I took Hayley to her room. I didn't really want to leave her alone.

"Thanks Rebekah. I know I am a pain sometimes." Hayley said.

"Hayley, I know I saw stuff, but I don't always mean it. Truthfully, I always wanted a sister. Looks like this was fates away giving me one. You are family Hayley no matter what people say." I told her.

"Thanks Rebekah. I understand. I always wanted siblings never got them. Looks like a got them now." She told me.

"Hayley, one thing I want you to remember with this situation. No matter what happens between you and my brothers or this family. You will always be my sister." I told her.

I wasn't lying on that. She will always be my sister. No matter what happens with everything in this crazy situation. She is family.


	23. Chapter 23: Family Once Again

I hoped that this day would come. That we could be a family again. Marcel took everything away from us. Today I get it all back.

I was waiting with Freya at the end of drainpipe where we all agreed to meet. They were going to get Klaus. After that we were going to leave and back to my home.

"Where are they? What if something happened?" I asked censured now.

"Nothing happened. Don't worry Hayley. They will make it. We will have our family again." Freya told me.

Just then we heard noises from the drainpipe. Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah came out. Right behind them was Klaus. I smiled when I saw them all.

"Come let's go." Freya said.

Before we could leave. Marcel came out of the drainpipe. Now, there was going to be trouble. I wasn't leaving without my whole family.

"You shouldn't have come back." Marcel said.

"That what's we do for family. We fight for each other." I told him.

"That's what I have heard. But it didn't really work out for me now did it." Marcel said looking at us all.

"Oh, shut up Marcel. You have never been one of us a Mikaelson. Get over it." Kol yelled at him annoyed. "Don't you have a city to run. Vampire to boot out of town or something."

Marcel looked annoyed now. He was going to take a step go attack Kol. But Rebekah stood in the away. She said,

"If you want to kill one of us. You will have to kill us all."

"Don't push me Rebekah." Marcel said.

I don't think he was playing with that. Looks like we might have to fight our away out of this. But before we could do that Klaus spoke up,

"That's enough. That's its Marcel. You have won. New Orleans was our city once. Now it's yours. For good."

"Is the great Klaus Mikaelson, giving up or is this another distraction?" Marcel asked.

"Neither. I am giving you a chance of peace. A temp to kill us all you will be making a mistake. If anyone of us that will survive would come back for ravage with our enemies right behind them. If you manage to kill us all. My daughter would come after you in the future. With her daughter after that. It keeps on going. Or we leave and never come back." Klaus gave him.

"After all that time buried in a whole. You still got some nerve. But I know this isn't you're choose. But you know what. I am proud not being a Mikaelson. I never become one of you. That I am going show you mercy now go and never come back." Marcel said.

We all turn and walked away. I was walking away with my family. Marcel let us. I thank him for it.

We hit a rest stop so Klaus and the others could clean up a bit before heading to my place where I was going to introduce them to Hope.

"So, do you think they are ready for all this?" I asked Freya.

I was nervous for them to meet her. I have told her stories. But I never really told her about them. She always thought it was just me and her Aunt Freya. Now, they are going to be in the picture.

"I think so. But don't worry Hayley. We will take this your speed." She recurred me.

"Let's go. I have been away from my daughter long enough." Klaus said coming to the car.

"Before we leave. I have something I have to tell you guys. You can't get mad because I did this to protect Hope." I told them.

"What is it?" Elijah asked.

"Hope has heard stories about me and people I have been with. But she doesn't know hundred percent about you guys." I told them truthfully.

"Wait, you are telling me that my daughter doesn't know I am her father." Klaus said. I could tell he was getting mad.

"Yes. I am sorry. But I did to protect her. Freya help me here." I said looking over to her.

"When everything happened, and Hayley and I had to leave with Hope. We felt it was the safest way she didn't know everything right away. Just be a child." Freya said.

"We understand. It was all about her safety. Now shall we." Elijah said.

I was happy to have him back. That could have gone worse. But Elijah spoke up and made it not. We all got into the car and headed to my new home.

I was driving. We were driving threw woods for a while. I know everyone was getting annoyed. We then got to a clearing. They all looked at me strange.

"Really? Did you forget where you lived?" Klaus asked annoyed.

I just ignored him. I looked over to Freya. She then closed her eyes and started to say something I didn't understand. You then saw the house.

"A clocking spells. That was a smart move." Kol told me and Freya.

We drove closer to the house when we finally got out. I went right to the front door. I turned to the others and said,

"Wait here. I will go get her. She might be still napping."

I then went inside. It didn't matter if they wanted to try to get in. The house wasn't in my name. It was in Freya's name. So, no vampires or hybrids can't come in.

*Klaus's POV*

We have been waiting outside for a while now. I know my siblings were getting antes. But I didn't care. I need to see my daughter.

"We should be going by now. Get our distance any from the town and Marcel." Kol said.

"Not until I get to spend time with my daughter." I told him.

"Relax Kol. Everything is going to be alright." Rebekah said trying to relax our brother.

Just then we heard the door open. Hayley stepped out. She wasn't alone. Hope, my daughter was hiding behind her legs. She has grown so much. She is so beautiful.

"Looks who is awake from her nap." Hayley said coming out to porch.

Hope looked at us all. She looked nervous. I don't blame her. She barely knows us. But she did give a small wave.

"Mommy can I go play in the garden?" She asked Hayley.

"Sure honey." Hayley answered.

There she went. She went down the stairs to the garden which wasn't that far.

"Hayley, she is beautiful." Rebekah told her.

"Does she have magic?" Kol asked her.

"Yes. But we keep in contend until she can control it. Freya made her a bracelet that helps her." Hayley said.

"She is strong." Freya commented.

"Klaus go spend some time with her. Just please don't tell her you her father. Just not yet." Hayley suggested.

"Fine." I said agreeing to those terms.

I then went to be with my daughter. Before I went, I looked at my family. We were finally together as one. I got my family back because of Hayley and Freya.


	24. Chapter 24: Family Secrets

I always know that this family had secrets. But this secret almost destroyed the whole family. Mostly, when one of your family members know the whole time and never said a word. Now we have to decide on what to do.

I never know what my family would do. Mostly, my mother. My mother took a huge secret to her grave. But looks like another one of my family members know but never said anything. So, of course I am going to be mad. Mostly, when it has to do with my daughter.

"FREYA!" I yelled.

"Klaus, why are you shouting?" Hayley asked holding Hope.

"Looks like we have a new threat to our family. Mostly, to our daughter. Freya knows about it and never to us." I told her truthfully.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Right before I could answer her. There was a noise outside. A woman came into the compound. I looked over to her. Hayley held onto Hope a little bit tighter. Just then Elijah came down with Rebekah. With us three blocking Hope and Hayley.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Dahlia." She answered.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead." I heard from above me. I looked up to see Freya.

"No, my dear. I can't be killed that easily remember." Dahlia said to Freya.

"So, it wasn't a lie that you know our new threat here Freya. How do you know her and what does she want?" I asked.

"I am your mother's sister. We are family. I am here for that little girl." She told me.

I looked over to Freya who came down to us. She was now standing in front of me. I looked from them both. She is family. How? I never heard of her.

"That is impossible. We don't have any more family except for us." Rebekah yelled at her.

"She isn't lying. She is our aunt. But I refuse to let you get near the girl. She isn't going to have the life I once did." Freya said told her.

What is Freya talking about? This was the woman that took her away the first time. The reason our family never know who she was and thought she dead.

"If I can't get her now. I will get her another time. The deal will be held. Even if she is dead." Dahlia told us.

Dahlia then left. We all just stood where we were. I didn't know what to think any more right now. We have another family member that wants to hurt us. But why?

"Freya, please say you have a great explains for this all?" Elijah asked her.

"Well, couldn't have children. So, she made a deal with Dahlia to use her magic to help her have children. But in return Dahlia gets the first born from our family. I was the first born so she came for me. Now she is coming for Hope. I really thought she was gone." Freya told us.

"Why didn't you tell us? I thought Marcel was lying when he told me. But looks like it was true. My own sister held the most important thing from us. Mostly, towards my daughter." I asked her.

"I thought I was protecting you all. I never thought she know where you all were. I really thought we were safe." She told me.

"Looks like we are not. Once again our family secrets come out of the woodwork." I said walking away.


End file.
